A method for synthesizing single-walled carbon nanotubes (hereinafter, may be merely abbreviated as “SWNTs”) to a solid wall surface has been conventionally studied actively from interests of both basic and applied researches. The effectivity of a chemical vapor deposition process (CVD process) for forming SWNTs on a substrate has been verified in the early stages. The generation of SWNTs based on various CVD process has been conventionally reported. The formation of SWNTs on the substrate can be mainly classified into following items (a) to (c): (a) a synthesis of small-amount non-aligned SWNTs from catalyst pattern on a substrate; (b) a synthesis of a random SWNTs membrane on the whole surface of a substrate; and (c) an alignment synthesis of small-amount SWNTs along a substrate.
In addition to these classifications, attentions have been recently focused on a vertically aligned single-walled carbon nanotube membrane synthesized on the surface of a substrate as a new-type SWNT membrane. The predominancy of SWNTs in studying the basic characteristic of SWNTs has been recently shown (see Non-Patent Document 1 or 2). A more important point is that the form in which SWNTs are vertically aligned is expected to extend and enable various applications in the future.    Non-Patent Document 1: Y. Murakami et al. Phys. Rev. B71, 085403 (2005).    Non-Patent Document 2: Y. Murakami et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 94, 087402 (2005).